


Staying Over

by neyamaki



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyamaki/pseuds/neyamaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsumoto Jun can only tolerate so much. That's why he doesn't stay over too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Over

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction only.

“The dog is crying again,” Jun grumbled, keeping his eyes shut and hoping that sleep would take over again. He’s been trying to fall back to sleep for a while now, but Kazunari’s dog started crying for the third time that night. He didn’t mind at first though, but when the puppy’s cries started to get louder, and the sound of scratching on the door can be heard, he can’t help but get annoyed by it.

This is probably one of the reasons why he doesn’t sleep over much.

“He’s probably hungry,” he sighed; he wasn’t even sure if the other male was listening or if he was even awake by that time. Sure, the dog stops crying after a few minutes or so, but it only takes a few minuites for the ruckus to start again.

_Okay_ , Jun thought as he now stared up at the ceiling. _How to get a dog to stop crying in the middle of the night._

  1. Wake the owner up and ask them to make the crying stop.



_Can’t. Said owner is fast asleep beside me. Might get murdered for it._

  1. Yell for it to shut up.



_Can’t. Might wake owner up and get murdered for it. Might also damage voice. Dog might cry even more._

  1. Use earphones and listen to music to drown out the sounds.



_Can’t. Might damage new earphones while sleeping. Music might distract me even more._

  1. Get up and see what the dog needs.



_Maybe that’ll work_ , he thought then tried to sit up; only to have Kazunari pull him back.

_Can’t. There’s a koala beside me._

“Where are you going?” the older male asked. Jun looked down at him then gently ran his fingers through the other’s hair. “Did I wake you?”

“Obviously,” Kazunari replied. “Why are you up anyway?”

“Can’t you hear that the dog is crying? He’s probably hungry.”

“I give him food and water before I go to sleep. Just ignore him; he’s like that sometimes.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

“Nope, now go back to sleep.” And with that, Kazunari snuggled close to him again. Jun, on the other hand, kept staring up at the ceiling. He can’t help but focus on the dog’s crying, and the sound of the wooden door being scratched.

“Still can’t sleep?”

“Yeah.”

Kazunari let out a sigh then got up, walking towards his drawers and pulling out a pair of earmuffs, tossing them to Jun. “Are you serious?”

“I wouldn’t get up in the middle of the night if I wasn’t,” he let out another sigh then went back to bed, pulling the covers over himself, and turning to his other side so his back was facing Jun.

_Huh_ , the younger male thought. Number five: earmuffs.

_Works perfectly_.

The following morning, Jun woke up because of a wet feeling on his cheek; he almost fell out of the bed when he saw Kazunari’s puppy in front of his face, who was, apparently, licking him. He removed the earmuffs then carried the dog back to the living room, placing some dog food on the dog bowl and some water before freshening up.

“Good thing I have a day off,” he mumbled, glancing over at the little pup that was eating happily at the corner. From his peripheral vision, he noticed a yellow sticky note on the fridge. An amused chuckle left his lips once he read what’s written on it: _Good morning, idiot. See you later._

But what really captured his attention was the picture below it; a picture of him wearing the pink earmuffs while Kazunari’s dog was on his chest, both fast asleep. And the words written on it were: _My two noisy idiots._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post/story here. It's not that good but hi!


End file.
